


Loving you means loving Us

by agendervenom



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Affection, Alien Biology, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Body Horror, Other, eddie's probs more chill abt this than he should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendervenom/pseuds/agendervenom
Summary: Symbiosis. Eddie and Venom achieved such a feat and are now not only bonded together but in love as well. Despite this, Venom occasionally feels insecure... especially since Eddie's body has since physically changed to accommodate Their presence. People fear Eddie now simply based upon his new features; a sharp grin, glazed over eyes, and black ichor pumping through his veins are just a few of the things that have been altered.But maybe Venom just needs a little reassurance that he likes the changes. Maybe Eddie just needs to give Them a little affection as a reminder.((written from a prompt on tumblr))





	Loving you means loving Us

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [prompt](https://agendervenom.tumblr.com/post/183754572193/) I got on my tumblr [@agendervenom.](https://agendervenom.tumblr.com/) Feel free to follow!

Eddie has a tentative relationship with mortality at the best now that Venom is in his life. Things that should have killed him — be it a vengeful stab wound or a gun to the head — no longer have any impact. Of course, he feels the pain but only for an incredibly brief moment before Venom patches him up and dulls the pain to nothing but a mere throb.

But that wasn’t the only change. Through his years spent with the Klyntar, his body has completely adapted to hosting Venom. And said changes were noticeable. At first he only got comments about the dark rings around his eyes, deep bags that made him look exhausted even though he was truthfully the most energetic he’s been in ages. But then other things began to change.

His teeth sharpened into points, not as razor sharp as Venom’s but enough that he could easily tear into someone’s arm if need be. He grew a little taller. His veins flowed with black ichor and his eyes, once a deep blue-green, faded over with a white glaze. From the tips of his fingers to the second knuckle up and slowly fading up his wrist onto his forearm, his skin had darkened to an inky shade. At first Eddie worried and wore gloves to hide this near necrotic-looking skin but then after a while stopped caring. He was proud to show off his symbiotic lover and if anyone asked, the deep darkness was nothing more than new tattoos.

He no longer looked entirely human… and he loved it.

Anne and Dan worried about him no matter how much he said he didn’t mind. They worried about what Venom was doing but after being chastised a few times by the couple — “Venom isn’t ‘doing anything’ to me, we’re doing this together as a bonded pair” — they quieted down about it.

It made Venom’s entire being pulse with warmth when They realized that Eddie was no longer scared to show these traits off, truly accepting what’s been going on and even going as far as defending their perfect bond – their love. Eddie really was the perfect host. Eddie was  _more_  than just a host. Eddie was love and life and happiness and joy and  _Eddie—_   **Eddie, oh Eddie, if you don’t stop running our tongue over our teeth, it’ll get cut.**

Eddie laughed as he looked at himself in the mirror and checked out all the chances. “You know I like looking at  _us_  in the mirror. God, my… our teeth are so sharp now. I look like one of those people who got their teeth modded.”

**All the better to chew flesh with.**

“Aren’t you still the one to do most of that, love?”

**Perhaps. But the changes shall still aid you.**

“Hmm…”

**Ah… do you… not like these modifications to our body?**

“Never said that, dear. Just… inspecting.” Eddie gave a grin and then poked his tongue out. Even now, the alien could sometimes be anxious about being so different from a human. But Eddie loved every part of Them. “Even my tongue is longer than normal. How exactly did all this happen again?”

**Cell adaptation and conjugation as well as the formation of altered symplasms-**

“Uh… English please?”

**I am speaking English.**

“Speak… simpler then.”

A sigh.  **You have adapted to me perfectly. Evolved. Some of your cells have joined with my own, creating merged forms and enhancements. Other Klyntar, at least those who do not wish to just consume their host and move on, could only dream of this. If given enough time, I could even repair your telomeres and we could live together for an incredibly long time.**

But even through Venom’s boasting, Eddie could feel his Other’s nervousness. Eddie no longer looks completely human… no longer normal. He no longer looks normal and he gets weird stares from the public. Sometimes people even back off away from him or get scared and oh no, Eddie wouldn’t want that. Eddie shouldn’t want that he shouldn’t want to be unnatural with an alien-

Eddie smiled and turned away from the mirror, a beacon of warmth through Their cold fear. “Come out, darling. Let me see you.” Once Venom did just that, swaying lightly through their connected tendrils, he gently pet the smooth mass of Their head and brushed the back of his now darkened hand against Venom’s cheek. “All of these changes are beautiful. I love them. This is  _us._  This is  _our_ way to show everyone our love. No one else has this. I love this. I love  _you._  I love  _us._  We’re perfect. We’re one.”

Venom’s eyespots slitted, a sign of relaxing despite the previous anxiety. They moved into each touch and pet and soon Eddie was even placing gentle kisses between those two opalescent eyes. Love, warmth, and trust flowed between their bond and Venom soon calmed down.

**Thank you, Eddie. Sometimes I worry about you wanting a human and rejecting me. Sometimes I worry about you hating what our bond has done to the body.**

“Hey, it’s alright. We all have insecurities. I’m never leaving you. I love everything about you, about this, and about us. I definitely don’t hate the new look either. If anything, I think it’s all really cool!”

**Cool?**

“Yeah, like, it looks badass!”

**Bad Ass.**

“YEAH we’re badass!”

Venom paused as They considered this. A deep laugh rumbled through Venom’s form and Their perpetual grin only got bigger when Eddie looked utterly confused.

 **Oh, Eddie, we’re such losers.** They bonked their head against Eddie’s forehead, gazing into the human’s newly white-glazed eyes.  **But we love each other and that is what matters.**


End file.
